Subscription-based services allow consumers to enjoy various interests regularly and allow service providers to receive regular service revenues over time. Some service providers may not have the facilities to manage certain aspects of subscription-based services, such as promotion, billing, and tracking fulfillment timetables for a large volume of subscription-based service plans. This can be particularly true where the service provider desires to provide multiple types of plans to consumers. Further, many service providers may not have the capabilities to make their subscription plans visible to consumers. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of managing subscription-based services.